Yummy Love Story
by Lovingandbeingloved
Summary: A short, domestic oneshot in which Sonny attempts to surprise his husband.


Ari sat quietly in her bouncer atop the kitchen table as Sonny, clad in a far too feminine apron (gifted to him by Abigail) stirred the strawberry jam he was cooking on the stove top.

"We're going to surprise daddy, aren't we sweetheart? Daddy loves strawberry jam, doesn't he?" Sonny cooed turning from the stove to check on his daughter. Ari smiled her huge gummy grin. Sonny had been playing Taylor Swift all afternoon, getting it out of his system before his TSwift-hating-husband got home from school. Suddenly "Love Story" came on and Ari began kicking her feet wildly.

"Oooohhh, you like this song, don't you baby girl!?" Ari's adorable giggle filled the room as Sonny scooped her up and began dancing around the kitchen with his daughter and singing every word to the song he knew by heart. Sonny belted his favorite lines, changing a couple lyrics to reflect two princes instead of a princess. "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the prince yeah, It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Ari squealed with delight and Sonny tossed her in the air, spinning her round and round. As he spun he remembered his jam, the pot, the stove, "Oh no…Oh Shiiiiiiiiiiiii- shooooot!" Sonny yelled, quickly placing Ari back in her bouncy seat. As he crossed toward the stove he saw the huge mess that he had accidentally made. Will couldn't be that mad, right? It was a surprise for him, but Will was terribly anal about his pristine new stainless steel stove in the new house.

"Oops," Sonny said, turning around to make a face at little Ari. Sonny quickly turned the stove off so his jam wouldn't burn, but the strawberry substance had popped all over the stove top, back splash and counter top. "Well, we're going to have to get this cleaned up before daddy gets home, aren't we? First, we need it to cool a bit. Come on, sweet pea, let's go change your diaper and have some lunch while we wait."

Sonny sat Ari in her highchair as he spooned cereal into her eager mouth. "Mmmm, yummy, yummy, yummy!" Sonny crooned. Sonny was notorious for baby-talking to Ari, and she obviously found Sonny to be hilarious because her smile and laugh always resulted in a cereal covered baby. "Let's see if daddy's jam is all cooled so we can taste it!" Sonny returned to the highchair with a tiny bowl of the strawberry goop. He tasted it first to make sure it was cool, then placed some on Ari's tiny spoon and airplaned it into her little mouth. Ari again kicked her feet wildly and smacked her hands repeatedly on the tray top of her highchair, hitting the bowl and sending the jam flying onto her face, into her hair, and all over her top. She licked her tiny lips, loving the taste of her daddy's jam. Sonny keeled over laughing. "Oh no! What a mess, but what a cute mess, you are! We gotta get you and the stove cleaned before daddy get's home. We have one hour. Let's go!" Sonny scooped her up and walked over to the sink to throw the dishes in the sink before heading off to clean Ari up. Before he could leave the kitchen, he heard the front door swing open.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Will yelled as he tossed his keys onto the table in the foyer of the new house.

"Hi, baby, umm, we're in the kitchen!"

A huge smile spread across Will's face as he laid his bag on the couch and crossed through the living room to get to the kitchen and his beautiful family. He was caught in his tracks as he entered the kitchen and saw Sonny clad in a ruffled, cherry print apron, Ari balanced on his hip, and Taylor Swift playing from his iPod. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of him. When Sonny heard him in the doorway, he turned quickly, huge smile and blush covering his face. Their beautiful baby bounced bright eyed on his hip, her face and onesie covered in a red substance that also appeared to be covering the stove top.

"Ummm, Sonny?" Will laughed.

"Yeah…umm…well, we had a little bit of… an incident, or umm..well, really it was incidents." His face was bright red at this point. Although it wasn't quite as red as Ari's goo covered face.

"Da-da," she squeaked as she held her pudgy arms out to Will.

"Well hello there princess," he smiled as his hubby transferred Ari into his arms. He snuck in for a kiss of her chubby cheeks and then slipped his tongue across his lips to taste what was all over her face.

"Mmmm, you taste yummy, baby girl!" Ari gurgled and laughed as Will blew a raspberry onto her sloppy face.

"Babe, why does our baby taste like strawberries?"

Sonny looked shyly at the floor. Will walked closer to him, stuck his finger in the pot, and slowly licked the index finger clean. Sonny glanced up and watched intently as he pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop, making an obscenely sexual face. Sticking in another finger Will pulled out more of the sugary strawberry substance and smeared it across Sonny's perfect cheek. Leaning in, he slowly ran his tongue across his delicious husband's cheek, kissing and licking him clean.

"Mmmm, you taste yummy too. Why I don't I go lay our little lady down for a nap and then you can tell me all about this recipe," Will said as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. "And maybe, I should taste it again; just to make sure it's okay!"

Sonny laughed shyly again as his husband disappeared from sight. "Oh my, how did I get so lucky?" he chuckled.


End file.
